Vegas trip FMP style
by lia200304
Summary: Spring break for thee FMP crew! Kaname decides to go see her friend in vegas and Souske tags along..and so does Kurz and Melissa...oh the humanity!
1. Chapter 1

**Vegas Trip FMP style!**

**An: Um watched a movie that had vegas in it and decided to write a fic. So here it is! **

**Rated M**

As school let out, Kaname let out a sigh of relief. Now started spring break and Souske was back for good! Not that she would admit it to him, after what happened in Hong kong, she has been realizing her feelings for Souske. She knew that she was never gonna tell him because she knew that he doesnt feel the same way. She shakes her head and walks forward to Kyoko. Souske was currently coming back from a mission so Kyoko had to walk her home. She knew her friends were going out of town for the break. She was invited but she didnt want to go with them. She knew that if she goes, Souske would follow her there and ruin it. So therefore she decides to stay home and keep him out of trouble. As they started heading home Kyoko tried once more to persuade Kaname.

"Are you sure you dont want to come with us on spring break? It will be fun!" Asks Kyoko

"Yes im sure. I much rather stay home. Where are you guys going anyways?" Asks Kaname

"Well we are going to Koto." Said Kyoko

"Why? There is nothing to do there except look at all the bath housed and the shrines!" Said Kaname

"I know Kana, but it is also the place that is holding a very special fair." Said Kyoko

"What kind of fair?"

"Um..i think a mecanical fair."

"Let me guess, it was Shinji's idea?" Asks Kaname

"Yes. It was his and Souskes idea. But sadly Souske had to turn us down also. He has some important stuff to do also. Shinji was so upset." Said Kyoko

"I bet. Well here is where we part ways! Have a fun time Kyoko!" Said Kaname as she runs into her apartment building

Kaname ran into her apartment building and ploped on the couch.

_'I wonder what Souske is up to.'_ Thought Kaname

_'I wonder what Kaname is up to' _Thought Souske as his plane touched down infront at an airport. There he was greeted by his comrades, Kurz and Mao. Kurz was of course being a pervert and talking up a storm about what he is gonna do for his break. Mao and Souske ingored him of course as they drive back to their safe house. Souske was the first to go check out the surveillance equipment and make sure Kaname made it back to her Apartment safely. Its not that he doesnt trust Kyoko, he trusted her, he just didnt trust anyone else. When he heard Kaname sigh and start to make food, he sighed in relief. He turns around to Kurz and Melissa.

"So she is safe? good. Now onto business. Where shall we go in a couple of days? I say we go to flordia and go babe watching!" Said Kurz

"Yea...no...I dont want to spend my vacation bailing your ass out Kurz. I say we go to Wisconsin and visit the Dells! I have a friend who lives there and she wants to go!" Said Melissa

"Why would anyone wanna go to Wisconsin? Its cold and boring there?" Asks Kurz

"Well it kinda is, but because of their fantastic football team and the Wisconsin dells, its a pretty cool place at the moment. So what do you say?" Asks Melissa

"Naw. I really dont want to go there. I say Flordia!" Said Kurz

"Wisconsin"

"Flordia"

"Will you two quiet. I cant here Kaname." Said Souske

"Whats going on Souske? Is there trouble?" Asks Kurz

"No. Shes on the phone with her pen pal from America. I think her name was Danelle." Said Souske

"Cool put it on speaker man! I wanna here babe talk!" Said Kurz

"No..dont...just keep listening if there is anything up. I gotta go kill somone" Said Melissa as she turns around

"Aww come on sis! i was only kidding!" Said Kurz as he turns around and runs

"Get back here"

Souske turns up the dial a little bit to listen in.

"I dont know Danelle! It sounds like fun but isnt Vegas dangerous?" Asks Kaname

"No! its safe! trust me! You should totaly come out here! We can go see some shows and get pictures taken with Elvis!" Said Danelle

"I dont know..."

"Please? It would be so much fun! Plus you can bring that cute guy that is always besides you in those pictures you send me!"

"Souske? HAHAHAHA i dont think he cute and Uh i dont know...Souske is kinda...busy. I dont know when he will get back"

"Awww Please? You two can stay in my guest house! Please?" Begs Danelle

"Um let me think about it! I gotta see if Souske is in town first!" Said Kaname

"Sure sure..Okay then. Call me tomorrow! Night!"

"Sure sure Danelle..Night" Said Kaname

Kaname hangs up the house phone and pulls out her cell. She pulled up Souskes Number and starts to text. Once she was done she pushed send and waited

Souske sighs and shakes his head. He turns around when he hears a bang and a scream coming from the next room. He was about to go investigate when his phone goes off. He flips it open and finds a text.

'You back yet? Need to ask u something. txt back soon -K'

Souske smiles. Unknown to Kaname, Souske has had feelings for her after Hong Kong. He was too afraid to tell her because he wasnt sure if she felt the same way. He smiles and sends her a text back. As soon as he closed his window, his phone goes off again.

"hello? Souske speaking."

"Hey souske! Welcome back. Um i want to ask you something."

"Okay shoot.

"What are you doing for your vacation? I heard that Tessa gave you a vacation too." Said Kaname

"Well Kurz, Melissa and i havent decided yet. Why?"

"Well i have a friend in America and she invited you and me to Vegas. Wanna go?" Asks Kaname shyly

"Vegas? Never heard of it. Hm i dont-"

"Vegas! Did you hear that sis! We are going to Vegas! Woot showgirls!" Said Kurz

"Shush Kurz and let Souske talk with Kaname." yelled Melissa

"...thanks. Well Kaname, We are going to Vegas. Sorry but you will have to tell your friend that Melissa and Kurz are going too. I hope that wont be a problem?" Asks Souske

"..I will ask her. But im sure it wont be a problem. Okay well i guess ill talk to you tomorrow. Night Souske.

"Night Kaname"

Souske ends the call and turns to Kurz. Kurz was prancing around talking about showgirls and Melissa was currently trying not to kill him. Melissa turns to Souske and nods. Melissa goes into the other room to call headquarters. Kurz stops prancing and hugs Souske.

"Man are we lucky to go to Vegas! We will get to see Showgirls and meet elvis and drink and gamble! woot! Omg this is gonna be so much fun! Man i gotta make a run and pick up some magnum condoms! Woot!" Yells Kurz as he runs out the door.

Souske turns back to the surveillance equipment and listens one more time. Once he heard Kaname sleeping, he goes to his room, and falls asleep under the bed, with a gun.

**AN: Well this vegas idea came to me while i watched a movie today. It had camron Diaz and Ashton Kutcher in it. It was okay but it gave me and idea. By the way, I live in Wisconsin and i have the right use my state for this fic. Go packers! lol. So here it is. Lol more to come and i will update some more stories too. So hold your horses! More to come! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: shopping trip and akwardness

**Chapter 2: shopping trip and awkwardness **

**AN:well i decided to write another chapter. So here it is. Enjoy!)**

Kaname layed a couple of tank tops on the bed while chatting with Danelle. Danelle didnt mind having two other people added to the bunch. She wass actually excited to meet Kanames other friends. Danelle was just like Kaname. Their fathers worked together when she moved to America. Danelle's mom looked after Kaname and her sister after her mother died. So they were fast friends. Kaname hadnt told Danelle about her 'whipeared' abilities out of fear. Kaname picked up some shorts and put them on the bed. She sighed and sat down.

"Are you sure your guest house will hold four people and is your father okay with it? I dont want to be a bother." Said Kaname

"Its totaly fine Kaname! My father will be away on a diplomatic trip so we will have the house to ourselves. He trusts us. So how are you getting here?" Asks Danelle

"Well i am gonna go talk to Souske about it soon as i get off the phone but i think we will be flying commerical. Why?" Asks Kaname

"Because you know my dad would let you use his private jet to come here. I already asked him!"

"Danelle! Why did you ask your dad! You didnt have to do that you know! I'm sure we will be fine flying commercial." Said Kaname

"I dont think it would be wise to fly commercial Kaname. Trust me on this. So will you take the offer to fly on the private jet?" Asks Danelle

"I will get back to you. Thanks! I will call you back soon as i find out from the others, finish shopping with my friend Kyoko and packing. Okay?"

"Okay Kaname. Have fun!" Said Danelle

Kaname hangs up the phone and finishes packing. She makes a list of what to get before she headed out the door.

Souske put the headphones down and turns around. He knew Kaname had some running around to do but was safe in knowing that Melissa was following her. He was about to go into his room to pack when Kurz comes storming into the room carrying a lot of plastic bags. He sets them down and grins at Souske.

"Man Souske this is gonna be awesome! Im sure as hell gonna get me some while in Vegas! Woot! Hey maybe you will even get lucky!" Said Kurz

"Lucky? In what way?" Asks Souske

"Man! I mean you and Kaname might make the beast with two backs! Here you might need these" Said Kurz as he tosses a box over to Souske

Souske caught it and looked at it before blushing. Kurz had tossed him a box of condoms. Souske shakes his head and heads into his room. Kurz follows him and watches as he packs all his guns.

"Man souske! Where are all your clothes? Are you bringing those to or just the guns?" Asks Kurz

"I will be packing clothes soon, but first i need to pack the important stuff. You never know if Kaname will be safe in Vegas." Said Souske in a serious tone

"Man lighten up! We are on vacation! Besides, we are in good hands! Sis talked to the captain last night after you got off the phone with her. Seems Kaname and Danelle's fathers are best of friends. Danelle's father name is commander Casey. Commander Casey works with a special American team. I dont know the details but it is a top secret agents. Danelle's father assured us that their professional soldiers will keep an eye on Kaname and Danelle while we are there. Seems Danelle's father knows what Kaname is through our captain when they talked last night. But our captain told him that even though she trusts him, she would feel much better having her own special soldiers around Kaname. So that is why we were able to go. The captain says that we need to take it easy but not forget that we still have to protect Kaname. So I dont think we need all those guns Souske." Said Kurz.

Souske stops packing his guns to look at Kurz. Without a word, he unpacks 20 guns and starts to pack his clothes. While packing his clothes, Kurz started to notice that Souske's clothes consist of his school uniform and a couple of white beaters and sweatpants. Kurz shakes his head and walks up to Souske, who stops packing.

"Yes Kurz? What is it now?" Asks Sosuske

"Um Dont you have any more clothes than your school uniform and a couple of beaters? What happened to those awesome clothes you had when you pretened to be one of Kaname's friends boyfriend?" Asks Kurz

"Well I have those but i dont think those will be suitable to wear." Said Souske

"They will be fine...Lets go shopping for clothes Souske! You need some hip new clothes to get Kaname's attention. Those will not do."

"I assure you Kurz, that these will be fine." said Souske

"No they wont man. Come on lets go shopping for clothes. You need new ones. Trust me." Said Kurz

"Fine. Lets go but i dont see why i need new ones" Said Souske as they leave the safehouse

"I dont see why i need new clothes Kyoko. Im fine with the ones i have." Said Kaname

"Oh come on Kana! You cant be taking that white bathing suit or some other clothes that he has seen you in already with you! You need to wow Souske! Come on!" Said Kyoko

"Fine. Lets get this over with." Said Kaname

Kaname and Kyoko walked into a shop called _'the right you'. _Kaname instantly saw that this shop was full of clothes that show off alot of skin for both men and women. She was about to back up and run from the store when she bumped into someone. She quickly turned around and saw Melissa. Melissa smiled. Kaname grabs Melissa's arm and drags her to where the coats were hanging.

"What are you doing here Melissa?"

"Its my turn to watch you. Besides I wanted to help you shop. You really need to get some more clothes." Said Melissa

"Oh. Well I guess. I really dont want to go clothes shopping. Any way i can get out of this?" Asks Kaname

"Nope. You need new clothes to impress a certain clueless soldier! Now lets go. We cant keep Kyoko waiting." Said Melissa

Kaname and Melissa walk back to Kyoko. Kyoko waves and motions for Kaname to try these clothes on. Kaname went to the dressing room. The first item, was a light blue dress that proped up her boobs a little bit and the skirt was a little too high. Kaname blushes as she walks out of the dressing room and faces Kyoko and melissa. They both gasped. Kaname crossed her arms over her chest to cover it up, but it only pushed them up farther. Kaname blushed a beat red. Both gave a thumbs up. Kaname went back into the dressing room and changed into the next outfit. This outfit was blood red, with thin straps and the skirt was even shorter. But this came with a black shawl that she was glad to wear. When she was sure that she wouldnt be showing anything but her legs, She stepped out again. But this time she came face to face with Souske and Kurz. Kurz whistled and Melissa smacked him on the head before turning to Kaname and giving a thumbs up. Kyoko squealed and ran to Kaname. Souske just stood there, stiff as a board. Kaname looked at him and blushed before running back into the dressing room. Melissa walked up to Souske and nudged him.

"So like what you see Souske?" Asks Melissa

"What do you mean? Kaname looked nice." Said Souske

"Yes Kaname looked nice but also hot! Man Souske i wish i was in your shoes!" Said Kurz

"Kurz shush! Just never mind Souske. Now what are you guys doing here?" Asks Melissa

"Well sis, we are here to get Souske some new clothes. He doesnt have any clothes suitable for our trip. So here we are." Said Kurz

"Right well i guess Kyoko can handle shopping with Kaname. Lets go get some nice clothes to impress Kaname." Said Melissa

Melissa and Kurz dragged Souske to the mens section and started to pick clothes out for him. Without a word, he was handed the clothes and pushed into the dressing rooms. There he bumped into someone and some of his clothes fell out of his hand. While saying sorry, he bent down and picked up his clothes. When he looked up, he started to sweat. He ran into Kaname, who was wearing a black dress top and a short blue jean skirt. The black dress top had no sleeves, it had a v neck whick showed off some of her chest. The blue jean skirt was short. If Kaname bent over, she would show off her butt. Souske stood up and coughed and turned his head to hide his blush. Kaname, too was blushing.

"Um Kaname, i dont think that skirt would be suitable for you to wear to Vegas. The top is fine but not the skirt." Said Souske without looking at her

"Thanks Souske." Said Kaname

Kaname walked past him without a word. Souske went into a stall and tried on the clothes. He showed them to Kurz and Melissa who gave him a thumbs up and down. Once Souske paid for his clothes, him and kurz walked back to the Safe house. Melissa stayed with Kaname and Kyoko. Once he got in, he went to his room and packed his clothes. Kurz went to the surveillance equipment. Souske sat on his bed thinking about how Kaname looked.

'Wow. I never knew Kaname could look like that. I hope she bought that top and skirt. Man, being around her in vegas might be a bad idea after all. I hope i dont mess this up.' Though Souske

"Souske! Kaname is back in her apartment with Kyoko and Melissa! Come quick!" Yelled Kurz

Souske runs into the room! Kurz grins.

"What is the matter Kurz? Does Melissa need us?" Asks Souske

"Nope. Just wanted you to be here to listen to the ladies talk! Come on and pop a chair!" Said Kurz

"Kurz i really dont think we should listen to-"

"I am glad you bought that black top Kaname. It really suited you. Now you and Souske will look hot at Vegas." Said Melissa

"I dont know Melissa. I dont think that i needed to buy a top that showed off some skin. I mean i dont want to draw attention to myself. I get enough if it here with Souske being around." Said Kaname

"True but you be getting more attention from him and that is what you want. His attention." Said Kyoko

"hahaha no..i couldnt care less if Souske paid attention to me. really" Said Kaname

"Oh? then why did i hear an 'oof' in the dressing rooms. It took you longer then hell to come out here in that top and skirt Kaname." Said Melissa

"Yes what were you doing in there?" Asks Kyoko sweetly

"I..i wasnt doing nothing. I..Souske couldnt see over his clothes and ran into me. That is all" Said Kaname

"Oh really! Hmmmm well at least you are gonna surprise him with the last outfit you bought." Said Melissa

"yes! He will be shocked." Said Kyoko

"Um..thanks i guess...well thanks for going shopping with me. Dont you have to go Kyoko?"

"Oh yes! we are leaving tomorrow! Night and have fun Kaname. Bye!" Yelled Kyoko as she left

"Well Kaname, I must check on Kurz. Have a good night Kaname" Said Melissa

When Kaname was alone she went into her room to call Danelle. Danelle assured her that the private jet will be safe for them all. So after having a long chat with Danelle, Kaname went to sleep...

**(AN: Okay sorry this is long...hope you liked it.)**


	3. Chapter 3: VEGAS BABY

**Chapter 3: VEGAS BABY!**

**AN: well here i am. Sorry for my 2 week absent. I had family problems. So here we go. :D)**

Kaname watched the clouds roll by. They were on their way to Vegas. Danelle had called her that morning and told her that the plane will be there in 2 hours because they started earlier than usual and they wanted to head back right away because the flight back was atleast 5 hours long. So Kaname got dressed in a bright blue tank top with black carpis, rushed around doing last minute packing, called Souske and all of them hailed a cab and raced off to the airport. Once they reached the airport, they walked to the hanger area and there was the private jet waiting for them. It was small on the outside but big on the inside. There were 3 rows of 4 seats with a bar in the back. Once Kurz saw the bar, he went to it and asked the cute flight attendant to give him a captan and coke. She winked at him and made the drink. Melissa asked for a beer, while Kaname and Souske only asked for soda. They all settled down in their seats and waited for the plane to take off. Kaname turns to Souske, who was reading a book about american customs. Kaname snickers and grabs the book.

"Why are you reading this Souske?"

"Well i just wanted to know what the customs were in america. Is there anything wrong Kaname"

"No there isnt. The customs are not that different from us. Oh and just to warn you, Danelle can be a bit crazy at times so just humor her. Okay?"

"Sure Kaname. No problem. Excuse me." Said Souske as he got up.

He headed to the bathroom and was about to open it when he hears noise coming from the bathroom. He knocks on the door and hears Kurz yelling. Souske shakes his head and walks back to his seat to wait. About 5 minutes later, Kurz walks out of the bathroom with a big grin on his face, followed by an even cuter flight attendant. The flight attendant was fixing her skirt. She had bright red hair and was very busty. She blew Kurz a kiss before turning around and heading to the back of the plane. Kaname happened to look up and see Kurz. She shook her head and Kurz winked. He sat down right next to Melissa, who clearly was trying to read. Souske made a dash for the bathroom. Kurz watched Kaname shake her head again and lean back to take a nap. Kurz turns to Melissa with a big grin on his face.

"So sis, want to join the mile high club to? I will make it worth it."

"You are such a pig Kurz. I cant believe you would do that on a private jet belonging to Kaname's friend. So no i wont join you."

"Aw sis, lighten up! Im sure Danelle wont mind. Besides that flight attendant was smoken hot! I couldn't resist!"

"Once again Kurz you are a pig."

"Yes i know, but deep down you love me. Admit it."

"In your dreams. Now leave me alone. I want to finish this book."

"Yes sis. I guess i will go talk to Kaname then."

"I wouldnt suggest that. She might kick your ass. It would be better if you would just find a different seat and be good for the remainder of the trip."

"Aww sis you are no fun."

Kurz got up and instead of walking to a different seat, he went and sat right next to Kaname. Kaname opened her eye and groaned when she saw Kurz. He had a wolfish grin to him and Kaname knew he was gonna ask her to do something perverted. But before he got the chance, Souske gave him a Vulcan neck pinch, which he falls asleep instantly. Souske picks Kurz up and dumps him in a seat at the back. Melissa laughs. Souske comes back and plops next to Kaname. Kaname stares at him with wide eyes. Souske picks up his book and starts to read.

"What? Did I do something wrong Kaname?" Asks Souske without looking up.

"How? How did you do that?" Asks Kaname

"The Vulcan neck pinch? Well when you are between missions, you hang with your comrades and watch something. I happen to know a guy who was a star trek fan. He would watch it all the time. In time i got hooked on it. That neck pinch comes in handy some times."

"Really? I never took you for a trekkie, Souske. You learn something new every day."

"Yes and i would advise you not to use the word, trekkie again. Some fans take offence to that."

"Oh sorry. My bad Souske. So how long will he be out?"

"Give or take 20 ? Worried about him?"

"No im not. I was just wondering. Now that is taken care of wanna trade seats? Sitting by the window doesnt help when you are trying to sleep."

"Sure."

Souske and Kaname change seats. Kaname smiles before she gets comfortable and falls asleep. Souske watches Kaname sleep for a minute before turning his attention to the window. Outside the sun was shining but there were clouds. He looked down and saw the landscape. It was small but still beautiful. Souske heard noise behind him and got up quickly to disarm it when he saw Kurz. Kurz had woken up and was very pissed. He was about to yell when Melissa grabbed him and pulled him to his seat. He tried to get up, but Melissa was stronger. Kurz was about to complain when Melissa pointed to a pissed off Souske and a sleeping Kaname. Kurz quieted quickly. Souske nodded his thanks and sat back down. Kaname had thankfully slept through that so Souske got comfortable and soon fell asleep.

_Souske wakes up in a weird hotel room with a hangover. He knew he needed to be on his guard, but his head wouldnt agree with him. Before he could get out of bed, he heard someone groan beside him. Stiffing up, he slowly turns around to see Kaname laying there, looking happy. Souske groaned again and put his head in his hands. But once he did that, he felt some cool metal. He looks up and sees a metal band on his hand. He tried to calm himself down, but still fearing the worse, he turns his hand around and notices a ring on his finger with a bright blue solitaire with diamonds flanking it. He began to sweat._

_'_

_What the hell happened last night! This isnt good.'_

_Souske slowly crawled out of bed and he looks down. He was completely naked. He covered himself with his hand and ran to the bathroom. There he closed the door and looked in the Mirror. He looked so rugged that he had to rub his eyes and look again. He still couldnt believe he woke up in the same bed as Kaname. He was about to turn on the water and hop in the shower when Kaname comes in, naked and smiling. When she sees him, she giggles and gives him a big hug and a kiss._

_"Hey there is my husband. Is there room for one more?"_

Souske wakes up with the start. He looks around before he notices that he is still in the plane. He looked at his hands and noticed no ring on them. Souske got up quickly and ran to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He looked up at the mirror and sighed in relief.

_'It was only a dream. I better be careful in Vegas or it will come true'_

Souske splashed more water on his face untill her heard Kurz scream. Souske opens the door and holds out his gun. He looks left and right before realizing that no one was in danger. He lowers the gun and walks up to Kurz. He was hooten and a howlering. Souske looked out the window and saw bright lights against the dark sky.

"VEGAS BABY We are here! Its time for Kurz to get his groove on! OH YEA" yelled Kurz

Kaname groaned from her seat and got up to smack Kurz. But instead she saw the bright lights and forgave Kurz for waking her up. Kaname's smile got bigger and Souske started to sweat. The pilot chose that time to tell them to buckle thier seat belts so they can land. When the plane landed, they grabbed their things quickly and got off the plane. Kaname was first and saw her friend Danelle waiting for them. She runs to her and gives her a hug. Souske looked at the girl up and down and deemed her safe. Danelle, was like them but she was taller and leaner. She wore red glasses. She smiled and said hi to everyone once they were introduced. Danelle motioned them to the limo and they were on their way. Danelle poured them each a drink and sat back.

"Welcome to Vegas! Lets have some fun! cheers"

Everyone chinked glasses and drank.

**AN: whew. this one was harder than i thought but here ya go :D Hope you enjoy it. **


End file.
